


A Study in Beauty

by nostalgicmemories (Iolaire02)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolaire02/pseuds/nostalgicmemories
Summary: beau·ty/ˈbyo͞odē/nouna combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight.
Kudos: 1





	A Study in Beauty

There is a world out there absolutely saturated in colors of all shades, and it is home to light and shadow. 

And then there is a world which is steeped in monotones - grays and blacks and whites. It is a place of shape, of substance, with its own stark beauty marring the backs of eyelids, inked in our minds. 

What is beauty?

* * *

_ beau·ty   
_

_ /ˈbyo͞odē/ _

_ noun _

_ a combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight. _

* * *

But beauty - what one finds beautiful - that is a personal thing, opinion based, opinion changed. Detailed by society, detailed by our minds. 

There is physical beauty. A unique eye color, an astonishing shade of hair, texture of a face, the shape of a body, the slants of a face, various points and lines and curves, unearthly grace, and it is all aesthetic. It is all tangible. 

And then, there is the beauty of the mind. There are speeding thoughts, insightful opinions, a whirring of gears as words coalesce and twine together and form something… beautiful. 

How do we interpret beauty? Is it the shape or the substance or the image that our eyes focus on? Or is it the colors - the vibrant shades and paint splatters that fill in the lines and curves. Do we see shape or color? 

Which is more important?

What is more beautiful? Color or shape? Is it the vivacious, bold pigments? Is it the thick, sweeping lines that cut through a plain background?

What do we see? What do we interpret? What is important to beauty?

Image or color?

Can something that is solely color be beautiful without shape? Or is it simply abstract, is it simply curious?

Can something that is solely shape - solely black and white and gray - be beautiful without various hues? Or does it simply depict a dull picture, filled with dark lines? Is it simply a bold but boring image that is formed?

What is beauty, really?


End file.
